Of Maps and Time
by FTA92
Summary: What if instead of one map there were actually two? When Teddy Lupin comes across the malfunctioning original map he gets the opportunity of a life time. To meet the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is an english version of a fic I'm working on. I thought it would be good practice to translate it! Please forgive any mistakes, for English isn't my native language.**

 **My inspiration behind this fic is that I loooove Teddy Lupin! I don't know why. And Travel time stories are always so entertaining that I wanted to try to make my own!**

 **Hope you like it!**

No one really knows just how smart young Sirius Black really is. Sure, his grades weren't extraordinary, but they were pretty decent come think that his preparation limits to whatever Remus reads out loud the night before. But, come strategy, planning and magic in action, Sirius Black is a genus.

Big blue eyes shined thinking about the prospect of a new torture for Snape. Better known by Sirius and his friends like Snivellus. Really, for all Sirius knew that should be his real name. Just thinking about his greasy hair made him shiver.

Sirius looked up. The four Marauders had all of their stuff scattered around the most hidden table on the library. Oh, how he hated this place!. The only reason they were there is because Remus was doing something to the map and they had the philosophy to never leave a man behind in a hostile environment. Not that Remus actually considered the library hostile, but the other three did.

"I'm starving!" complained the shortest of the four, Peter, who scrunched his little nose to the books he had in front of him.

"Wormtail, we had breakfast just an hour ago. Get a grip, mate!" laughed James Potter, better known as Prongs by his friends.

Wormtail pouted and laid his head on the table. Remus sighed as he rubbed the back of Wormtail's head. Moony was without a doubt was the parental figure of the squad, the mother hem if you asked Sirius.

"Don't you have Quidditch practice?" inquired Remus, wanting nothing more that for the other three to just leave.

"No" complained James "That's why we are here for whatever you need!"

Remus almost groaned. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Sirius.

"How do you reckon Snivellus would look with pink hair?"

That caught James attention immediately "Pink? Pink! Padfoot, you must think bigger! Why just pink… when it could be purple AND pink?"

Sirius laughed and almost clapped his hands "What about bugger green?"

Remus sighed again "Stop, we will end up banned AGAIN…" by the end of their sixth year they were banned from the library for misconduct. That had made Moony's life miserable, having to depend on Lily Evans to take out books for him, that couldn't happen again, not on his last year.

"Mate, you need to relax! How much longer do you need to be here for? …What are you even doing?" asked Sirius.

"Remember how we thought it good be a good feature if we could make some sort of portal to communicate with future guardians of the map?"

"Well… yeah"

"Well… that's what I'm trying to do"

"It would be bloody great to communicate to Prong's children!"

"My children, Padfoot? Why just mine?"

"Let's be honest, Jamsie… Pete doesn't have a chance. Remmie wouldn't dare… _et moi_ , well… I'm too much of a gift to women, I cannot commit to just one… It just wouldn't be fair!"

"Hey! I plan to have many children!" pouted Peter.

"Well… Ok, I guess we'll have to find someone brave enough, then"

"Very funny, Padfoot…"

"All jokes aside. This sound neat, Moony! Let me see that book…" Soon the Marauders got to work… well, Wormtail pretended to pay attention while the other three worked hard on it.

Several hours later James, Sirius and Remus were walking to the Great Hall to have dinner. Peter had bailed out as soon as he realized that they didn't plan on having lunch and he really didn't want to spend the rest of a Saturday on the library.

"I'm so tired!" complained James "and I'm starving, my back hur—Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you here!"

Lily Evans rolled her green eyes and managed a 'Hello, Remus' before walking away with Alice and Marlene.

"She's drooling for me. I just know it" Smiled a proud James Potter, which made Sirius laugh and put his arm around his shoulders "She sure is, champ!" They sat down by Wormtail and other friends to eat.

It wasn't that the conversation wasn´t interesting, but Sirius couldn't help but to gaze upon the Slytherin table, trying to find his younger brother in the crowd. Reg was staring his fourth year and even if Sirius had been disowned by the Black family it didn't mean he didn't worry for the youngest gray-eyed Black.

Before, Sirius was Regulus' whole world. He used to be his protector, his best friend, his brother. Sirius used to take punishments for him, he used to see over any wound, he used to comfort him when he was scared and keep and monsters at bay. That all changed as soon as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. All of the sudden he was a traitor in his baby brother's eyes. He could still remember how, when he got home for Christmas break that first year, Regulus cried the whole time. It only got worse with time. Now he wouldn't acknowledge him at all.

Reg must have felt Sirius eyes on him because he looked up at him and glared with a passion. Sirius looked away and got back to the conversation.

The week went by without many eventualities. Save for Thursday, at breakfast, when an explosion of colour detonated in the Slytherin table. As soon as the smoke settled everyone could see Severus Snape standing up with a head full of crazy colored hair…pink, green, purple, neon yellow.

The Marauders got a punishment. Unfair, since they didn't have any proof against them, but it didn't matter since McGonagall had them cleaning cauldrons.

A week later and the improvements to the map had been delayed. There had been pranks to plan, parties to attend, after all this was their last year and they wanted it to be epic.

Peter was alone in their bedroom examining the map. The others were in Marcus Cooper's room trying to borrow his cat, what for, Peter wasn't interested in knowing. He suddenly remembered Remus had found a spell that could help them create the portal in the map. If he managed to cast it by himself his friends would be in awe and so proud of him.

Peter took the book containing the spell, looked for the bookmark, took his wand and the map…

Well, that didn't turn out the way he expected… All he got was that the map sparked blue, but nothing more. Peter sighed in disappointment and left everything were it was before and got back to bed.

"I can't believe Coorper wouldn't let us have his stupid cat! It's just a cat" complained James.

"Ugh… I hate cats"

"I know you do, Pad"

James then took the map and tapped it with his wand "Well… Well… Let's see... I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he waited a couple of seconds, but nothing was showing. The map wasn't working.

"Mates… something is wrong with the map"

"What do you mean, Prongs?"

"It's not working!"

Remus took the map from him and examined it. Peter had his heart in his sleeve. He had done it. He had ruined the map!

Nobody slept that night. They were trying to come up with some spell to fix the map, but nothing seemed to work. "This is useless!" sighed Remus "We'll have to make a new one"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind, Moony? We stated working on this map on our fourth year! We cannot start over… not on our last year!"

Remus frowned and got a little notebook out of his trunk "I took notes of everything we did… I believe that if we put our minds to it we could have it back in a couple of weeks…"

James eyes shined with determination "Alright then! Every day, after classes, we work on the new map!"

"As long as we don't have assignments…"

"Moony, you really need to sort out your priorities!"

Remus eyes flicked up. With a heavy heart he took the parchment that used to be the map and put in the bottom of his trunk. The boys soon began to work on the new map without realizing that in the trunk the map went back to life. It sparked blue. Ink showed the castle but the only person the map was able to detect was one Edward R. Lupin.

Teddy Lupin couldn't sleep. Not that he was trying. The young 14 year old was sporting green musky hair as he laid in a couch in the Room of Requirements, reading _Twilight_. A muggle book Victoire had gifted him as a joke, but in a matter of four hours he was almost done with the damn thing.

Oh, Teddy hated Bella. Teddy hated Edward. Teddy hated Jacob. But it was addictive. And Teddy couldn't help but laugh at the muggle idea that werewolves were this telepathic animagus. Which wasn't the case at all.

Teddy knew what being a werewolf implied. He wasn't one, thank Merlin. He really doesn't think he could manage being one. Truth was that every full moon those poor cursed souls would go through a tortuous process until their bodies morphed into wild beasts.

Teddy Lupin considered himself lucky. He didn't suffered all that much. He got cranky and moody the day before the full moon. On the day he got a little sick with nausea, headaches and when it was bad he got an allergic reaction. The next day he was usually tired, but overall back to his happy self.

That was just it. There was a full moon outside and Teddy was laying there in his uniform (or what he called his uniform: tight pants, neon yellow snickers, messy tie- It drove the professors insane, but when you were related to Harry Potter you could get away with things), feeling miserable, reading _Twilight._ Maybe, just maybe, if he had read this book any other day he would have felt a little more compassion for Bella, Edward and that ridiculous werewolf.

Teddy is usually goofy, clumsy and overall a happy-go-lucky kid with a dangerous curiosity. Just not with a full moon. Soon he was done with the book and he couldn't believe how it had ended! What? This was it? It didn't make any sense. Soon he examined the back of the book to discover that it was a freaking saga.

"She doesn't deserve you, Edward…" he groaned to himself. He discarded the book away and stared at the fireplace. His body hurt so bad today, he was sleepy but he was unable to sleep with a full moon. He could always ask for a potion but that would mean that tomorrow he would have an upset stomach. And Teddy Lupin loved to eat. He loved to eat more than anything.

Poppy, a small house elf that works in the kitchens, always makes sure to make him a special chocolate mousse after the full moon. He should go get her flowers again. That always made her dance and sing.

With effort Teddy got up of the couch and stretched. "Just four more hours to go…" he said to himself as he walked to the small table containing his coffee mug. But something caught his attention.

In a corner of the room he could see a small blue light. He went to check it out. It seemed to be a parchment. As soon as his hands made contact with the piece of paper shock invaded his body with some sort of electricity and he lost consciousness.

Teddy didn't know how long he was out. When he woke up he was still in the Room of Requirements. His head was killing him and he was starving. He tried to look for the parchment, but could not place it.

Teddy frowned. He got up on his wobbly legs and examined the room. It appears to be day time. The fireplace was put out. It appears to be lighter. It must be day time. Teddy felt _white_ , which would mean his hair is either white or gray. Must be from the shock, he thought.

He decided to get out, get food and sleep. He was really exhausted.

As he walked through the halls he noticed that things were a bit different. The paintings were placed differently, some were missing. It wasn't that Teddy paid much attention to details, but something wasn't right.

Also everyone was giving him looks. Like he was some sort of strange creature. He was used to looks, but in school everyone was so used to Teddy's flamboyance that no one gave him a second look.

 **ALSO** who are these people? Thought Teddy. Not that he knew everyone in school, but he was pretty sure he recognized faces.

Even with all this red flags Teddy kept candidly walking to the kitchens, for he was starving. That was of course until his gaze rested upon a tall man with a long white beard. No way. No way! Of course he recognized him. He has grown up taking to his portrait! That was Albus Dumbledore!

He was talking to someone that looked eerily like his dad (well, God-dad, same thing). Could it be? No. That would be crazy. All of the sudden he started to play more attention to details. Even the uniform was a bit different. He felt his hair change to hot pink in panic.

The young man with vivid hot pink hair and neon shoes that he had never seen before surely caught the attention of the old professor "Young man? I'm terribly sorry. I believe I don't know you. What's your name?"

Teddy all but flew to the pair and spoke in haste "Teddy! Teddy Lupin, sir! I believe I'm lost!"

All James could do was gasp for air.

 **Well! That it for the first chapter! I'm working on translationg the rest. It's good practice! Please please please review and let me know what do you think so far! (And I'm so sorry if my English is too rough to understand)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Sorry if my english is too sloppy here! Hopefully you will like it either way! Please please review and let me know what you think of it!**

 **Disclaimer: characters are not minee!**

Teddy Lupin was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office. James Potter was standing next to the door.

"Mr. Potter, you may be excused…. I request of you extreme prudence, yes?"

Teddy frowned, Mr. Potter? He turned to look at the raven haired teen and examined him. He had seen pictures of Harry's dad, but, could it be? Well, come think that he was sitting in the office of a DEAD person, it may be possible.

"Are you… Are you James Potter?"

That caught James attention almost immediately. He nodded his head and messed with his hair in discomfort "Er… Yeah… Do I know you? I don't think I do- You said you were a Lupin? Are you related to Remus? A cousin?"

Teddy gasped "He's my dad! Remus Lupin is my father! This is impossible!" his hair turned bright red and he started to have a mini panic attack. Dumbledore got up and tried to smooth him by rubbing his back. Yet Teddy felt some intrusion in his mind. He realized that, maybe, Dumbledore was checking just how truthful he was being.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Mr. Lupin. You see, we live in dangerous times and I really needed to make sure you could be trusted. You seem to be truthful. What year do you come from?" smiled Dumbledore.

"Er… 2012, sir… my dad is going to kill me" By dad Teddy was thinking about Harry Potter. Not that Dumbledore or James knew that.

"Extraordinary! any idea of what happened?"

"I… I was in the Room of Requirements. I spent the night there because of the full moon. I… I saw a light that caught my attention. I tried to grab it! As soon as as… as I touched it it burned and made me faint…. And- and then I was here"

James Potter appeared to be in shock. This kid was saying he came from the future. He was saying he was Moony's son. He was even talking about the full moon. The craziest part was that Dumbledore actually believed him.

"Mr. Potter… would you be so kind to bring your friends here? Please do not talk to anyone, just bring them here"

"Yes, sir…!" he all but flew out of there.

Teddy felt paralyzed. He couldn't understand what was happening and he couldn't stop himself from considering what this implied. Would he meet his dad? And grandpa James? And, Harry's god-dad? His hair was probably crazy with emotions.

Dumbledore gave him a lemon-drop and a consolatory smile, "It's quite alright, Mr. Lupin… We'll see how to fix this. Although, you must understand how dangerous it is to interfere with time. You could make changes into your future. You must be very prudent, please do not give important information"

"Uhm… yes, sir… I won't… I mean I will- be prudent, and all that"

"Perfect" Dumbledore looked at him up and down "Hufflepuff, I suppose". Teddy giggled and nodded his head.

"Well… I think it would be best if you are placed in Gryffindor for the time being. I'm sure Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew will help you get settled"

Teddy smiled eagerly; he couldn't believe he was getting this chance! "That's fine with me!"

Soon knocks on the door were heard. "Come ahead, boys"

Four faces appeared by the door and Teddy's jaw dropped. He only knew them by photos. He couldn't believe they were here! In the same room as him! Remus, his father, his hero was right there!

"Please, take a sit, boys. Has James explained the situation?"

"Sir, I don't really think I understand what the situation is…"

Dumbledore gave a little smile and explained everything. All Teddy could do was stand awkwardly behind the old wizard.

"That's impossible! He MUST be lying!" exclaimed Remus. He was pretty mad, he couldn't believe it. It was NOT possible. He would never be this irresponsible. Teddy's hair turned dark. He understood that it may be shocking, but he didn't believe Remus would be so upset.

"I made sure to inspect young Edward's memories. I have no reason to believe he is being untruthful"

"Woah! We could know about the future!" Sirius gave a big toothy smile and grabbed Teddy by his shoulders "Your hair is psychedelic! And!... your shoes are interesting…"

"No. He may not tell you anything about the future. It would endanger life as Mr. Lupin knows it"

Sirius pouted but dismissed it "Alright… What year are you on?"

"Starting my fourth year" Teddy said.

"Ok. I reckon you know who we are, right? I mean, we are all best friends for life"

Teddy bit his lip. Just as Dumbledore was about to tell Sirius off, Teddy answered his question.

"Yeah… actually, Sirius is my god-dad's god-dad and my god-dad's dad is James Potter- we are all pretty close" he explained awkwardly.

That made James and Sirius smile from ear to ear "Well! That means that we are your… god-grandparents"

"Woah, Remus! You had him old!"

Dumbledore frowned "boys, I need to trust you. If you feel like you cannot stop from plying young Edward to give you information about the future… and to give it" he gave Teddy a look "It would be better if Edward stayed in the professor's launch"

"Teddy" Teddy corrected quickly. Dumbledore frowned, which made Teddy blush "Sorry! It's just that I don't like the name Edward. My name is Teddy. I mean… I didn't even know my name was Edward until I was like 6… I went to this muggle school and when the teacher was calling out the names she called for Edward and I didn't know that was me! Promise! I was NEVER called Edward. I was always Teddy… or Ted if I was in trouble… I'm not saying Edward is a bad name! I think it's a great name! But I was never 'Edward', I was always Ted or Teddy. I could change it when I'm an adult, I don't know why I can't do it now, I mean-" Dumbledore held his hand up to stop the rambling teenager.

"Ok. Teddy, then" he smiled.

"We promise not to ask anything, professor" promised James, amused by Teddy's outburst.

"And I promise to _try_ not to say anything… I don't have a filter to be honest…" pouted Teddy. Dumbledore sighed and nodded "Alright… You may take today and tomorrow off to settle young Teddy and help him get his school supplies. Tomorrow you must go to professor McGonagall's office to pick up money to get whatever Mr. Lupin may need. Mr. Lupin is going to stay with you. I'll send an elf to put another bed in your room."

"Thank you so much, professor!" smiled Teddy.

"You are very welcome. You may be excused"

The five boys got out of the office. Remus seemed to still be in shock. He couldn't believe this- he would never be this irresponsible. This boy was supposed to be his son? Dumbledore said he was truthful, but how!

James and Sirius were really excited with the prospect to have a little marauder in their hands. Peter was just confused by it all.

"I… I have to ask… Edw- sorry, Teddy- Teddy, are you a werewolf?" asked Remus, heart in hand. Soon the other three stopped and stared to the youngest.

"You said something about the full moon when you were walking to Dumbledore" remembered James, let down with the thought that someone could be born with the affliction that affects his gentlest friend.

"Oh no, no no no! Not at all… Well, I do have some side-effects to my dad being one… When there is a full moon my body gets very sore and I feel a little miserable, but nothing more. I don't transform. I also have a good smelling sense and I'm good at looking in the dark!"

"Oh, that's not so bad!" smiled a relaxed Sirius, "you are a metamorphmagus too, right? My baby cousin is one!"

"Yes, I a—" Teddy could not finish the phrase since he was suddenly hugged by Remus. Teddy couldn't believe it, he was being hugged by his father.

Remus let him go, blushing a bit "I'm sorry… I'm just SO glad you are not a werewolf" he said as he rustled his own hair nervously.

James gave Teddy a one armed hug and smiled happily "this is going to be fun, pup!"

Teddy could not help but to agree with him.

"So… Hufflepuff? That's bloody terrible, mate" laughed Peter "worse house ever!"

Teddy's hair turned fiery red, frowning "No it's not! Badgers for life!"

"Aw, you are kind of adorable" James said as he poked Teddy's cheek.

"Stop it, don't upset him" said Remus trying to look stern.

"I'm just happy we get to miss classes! With permission!" laughed Sirius.

Remus sighed "we are supposed to set a good example for Teddy, Pad. Classes are important, Teddy". Teddy nodded looking as serious as he could, as soon as Remus looked away he couldn't help but to roll his eyes at him, making the other three teenagers laugh.

They went to the bedroom. Teddy's bed was already settled in. They sat on the floor and started to plan out Teddy's story. He took the name Teddy Harrison. He was supposed to be Remus' cousin, who had been homeschooled until now. He came to Hogwarts because his mom got a job opportunity she couldn't turn down"

"Must you wear your hair like that?" complained Peter "it hurts my eyes"

Teddy rolled his eyes "I like it, I like the colors and I actually enjoy the attention- besides, it's not like I can help it, not completely"

"Well, I think it's amazing! Just how much can you change your appearance?" asked James. Teddy looked up at him for a couple of second and all of the sudden his facial features began to melt and rearrange themselves so that, in just 30 seconds, James was staring at his face in Teddy's body.

"Merlin!" James almost jumped back. The others just stared amazed by Teddy's abilities.

"Think about the pranks we could pull!"

"Sirius, no! We are not involving Teddy in any sort of prank"

"Of course we will! You want to help don't you, pup?"

"Sure, I would love to!" exclaimed Teddy as his hair turned bubblegum pink, which made the others chuckle.

"How do you really look like, Teddy?"

"Well… I have like sandy hair… and well my eyes are a little grayish, I suppose. I don't change all that much to be honest. It's a little hard to stay in my natural form; I have to think about nothing for it to work. I could try, I guess"

"It would be neat if we could see" said James.

"Ok…uhm" Teddy closed his eyes and tried to relax. Think about nothing. It took a while but this pink hair started to fade into a sandy blond, his skin paled, his eyebrows grew bushier and more expressive, his nose got a little pointier, he opened his eyes to reveal his dark grey eyes.

The other teens examined him "You do look a little bit like Remus, but you kind of have some Sirius in you" frowned Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see it!" confirmed James.

"Well, the Blacks are not the only grey-eyed family, you know? We are not so inbred!"

"Actually, I'm kind of related to the Blacks I suppose. From my mom's side. But I can't say no more!"

Remus was shocked. Trying to think about girl's in Sirius family. He couldn't think of one that would have a child with him.

"Really? Moony we are family!" laughed Sirius as he playfully tackled him in a hug "We now know how our child would look if we could have one! Uhmmm… Are you sure you are not mine, Teddy?" joked Sirius.

Remus groaned as he tried to free himself form the hug "grow up, Padfoot" he complained. "I dunno, Remie, it could be possible"

The others burst out laughing. Even Remus laughed "quit it, you dumb dog"

They sent time sitting, joking around and perfecting Teddy's story. Sirius, James and Peter would try to pry information from Teddy and Remus would have to physically restrain him from saying anything by covering his mouth. The kid had no filter whatsoever and he was pretty impetuous as well.

"Oh no! We are going to miss dinner, we have to go"

"Wormtail, stop thinking about food"

Teddy gasped "We cannot loose dinner! I'm hungry. I want to eat"

"Alright, alright, let's go"

They went to the Great Hall to eat and Teddy couldn't help but to be the center of attention. It was hard to miss the new fourth year student with vibrant turquoise crazy hair. Teddy told his story time and time again, just as he had practiced with the Marauders. Everyone seemed to believe him.

He was now talking to Lily Evans, who was delighted with his abilities to morph, "So, Teddy, how come you are staying with those three dummies and Remus and not with some other fourth years?"

"Uhm… well.. I don't know… That's how professor Dumbledore booked me"

"I suppose that it's because the other rooms were full and since Remus is your cousin…" Lily reasoned.

"Oh yeah! That must be it!" Teddy relaxed as he accumulated more food on his plate. He had a small mountain of food in his plate and he started devouring it.

"You know pup, for someone so small you eat like a beast!" exclaimed Sirius as Teddy reached for more baked potatoes.

"Hey! Any moment now I'll stretch! I need food" responded a sour Teddy. He didn't like to be made fun for his height. It seemed like during vacation almost all his friends came back tall and he remained small. Harry consoled him by reminding him that both Remus and Tonks were pretty tall, that he had nothing to worry about. Although Teddy was pretty sure Harry wanted him small as long as possible.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry. I had my growth spurt at 14 - Christmas break, I believe" admitted Remus.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my poor parents, the clothes they got me Christmas wouldn't fit me"

James sniggered "don't worry pup, you won't be small forever"

They spent the rest of the evening joking around and talking. The Marauders told Teddy about their adventures, misadventures and their favorite pranks. Teddy was ecstatic with it all.

The next morning they went to Diagon Alley to buy Teddy school supplies and clothes. Also chocolate when Teddy expressed he needed more than anything. James, Sirius and specially Remus were thrilled with the young Lupin. Although for some reason Teddy didn't seem too keen of Peter.

"Tomorrow is your first day of school, Teddy; remember to stick with the story, ok?"

"Sure!"

Remus sighed worriedly. He hadn't known Teddy for a long time, but he knew the boy was rash and when nervous he would just spill information. He lamented that Teddy wouldn't be in class with them, but he supposed he had to trust him. After all just how much trouble could he get into?


End file.
